


Good Dog

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Does Turn back into Human Eventually, F/M, Female Stiles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolf Derek, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles hits a dog that ran out into the road so she decides to keep it at home with her to make sure it’s okay. She doesn’t know the dog is actually a werewolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on an iPhone so I’m sure autocorrect has messed a few things up. If you see something, say something.

Stiles’ life was going well, she graduated high school without a criminal record, thank you dad, she even got into a local college, got a job working at the police station as a dispatcher so she was able to move out and get her own apartment. Her life had everything except a boyfriend or romance, she was to awkward and self conscious to date. She had her best friend Scott who she hung out with and his girlfriend Allison who was awesome and like her sister, but stiles didn’t any one special in her life and she dwelling on this fact instead of paying attention to the road or she would have seen the dog. But she didn’t see before it was to late, she felt and heard the thud along with the yelp the animal released upon being hit. She slams on her brakes then puts the Jeep in park, she gets out calling Scott, he was in veterinarian school, she could see the dog was still breathing though it just lay there.

“Scott! Man I just hit a dog! I wasn’t paying attention and it ran out into the road!” She was freaking out hoping the dog didn’t die.

”Stiles calm down! Do you see any blood? Is it still breathing? Don’t touch it, it might bite you.” Scott was in the middle of studying for a test when stiles calls him and he can hear her freaking out.

”I don’t see blood, but the dog is just laying there and yeah it’s breathing. What should I do?” She wants to reach out and pet it but Scott said not to. 

“Just wait a minute I’ll be there and we’ll get it to the office so I can look it over. Don’t touch it Stiles.” He knew she probably would anyway 

“Yeah don’t touch it.” Stiles says before hanging up the phone and putting it in her bra because she didn’t have any pockets today. She sits on the ground next to the dog as it whines, “Im so so sorry dude! I did not mean to hit you. I love animals. Fish are friends not food.” Why was she quoting finding Nemo? She reaches out and begins stoking the dogs neck and it just whines again before it starts to try and get up. “No! Don’t move! You could have a broken leg or something. I won’t hurt you just stay.” The dog sighs but goes still and let’s Stiles pet his head. 

 

Scott shows up ten minutes later to find stiles in the road petting the potentially rabid animal. “I said not to pet it Stiles.” He says as he walks over to them, he begins poking and prodding and feeling around on the dog, “I don’t think anything is broken, you may have just disoriented him. He’ll have a headache perhaps he’ll be sore but I think he’ll live.”

”Hear that buddy? You’re not dying today.” Stiles says with a smile, “Do you wanna take him in see if he has a chip?” 

Scott shakes his head, “I brought the mobile reader.” He pulls out a device that looks like a phone then he scan the dog over and shakes his head, “No chip, no collar, he’s a stray.”

”Then I’m keeping him. I want to make sure he’s okay.” Stiles and scott stand up off the ground, “Help me get him in the Jeep?”

Scott nods and between the toy of them they get the dog lifted and into the back of the Jeep. Stiles drives home hoping the dog will be awake and cooperative enough to go in her apartment. 

It was only a five minute drive from where she hit the dog to her apartment so she parks and goes around opening the back of the Jeep and the dogs tail lightly begins thumbing, she chuckles, “Hi there. You’re awake. We’re going to go in my home, I’ll make you a bed and get you some food.” To her surprise the animal stands up and stretches his body then jumps down and waits for her. “You had to be someone’s pet, no stray dog is this calm and well trained.”

They go up the stairs and as promised stiles digs some left over pot roast out of the fridge, she hears it up a little so it’s warm then sets it out for him. She goes to find an old blanket he can sleep on setting it in the living room floor. “This is your bed.” She points to the blanket then she sits and begins doing her schoolwork as the dog eats the pot roast. 

Then later that night Stiles is in the bathroom getting ready for bed and she had left the dog in the living room on his blanket. She brushes her teeth then her hair before she changes into just a long T-shirt. She crawls into bed leaving her bedroom door open, she smiles at the crisp cool sheets against her skin as she slowly falls asleep. The sounds of nail clicking on the floor doesn’t register in her mind as the dog walks into her room and sits there watching her sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday mornings were her favorite, well the weekend itself was her favorite, no work and no classes. So when she woke up to actual birds chirping she smiles then she opens her eyes blinking at the bright light of her room. She goes to get out of bed then she notices the sleeping dog in her bedroom floor. “Guess you didn’t like sleeping alone, don’t worry buddy neither do I.” She says as she gets out of bed stepping over the sleeping dog on her way to the bathroom.

She pulls the shirt up a little before sitting on the toilet, it was always so relieving to empty her full bladder in the morning. She then washes her hands and goes to the kitchen to make an omelet for breakfast, she needs to go shopping, get some dog food and other dog items. Needs to give him a name. She thinks about dog names while she cooks her breakfast. “I think I’ll call him Lucky, since he’s lucky nothing broke when I hit him.” She says to herself as she puts the omelette on the plate then goes to sit at the kitchen table to eat.

 

Once she had eat her food she gets dressed grabbing her keys, “I’ll be back in a few minutes I need to get you some things at the store.” She tells the dog as she leaves her apartment locking the door. She drives to the store getting him food and water bowls, a huge bag of food, some toys, a bed, a leash and a collar with the tag that says “Lucky”. She goes back home and makes a few trips getting everything inside. She sets the bowls up in the living room floor filling the food bowl and then the water bowl. She sets the bed up in her bedroom floor. Then she takes the tags off the toys and tosses them in the living room floor, lastly she pulls out his collar with the tag on it. “Come here boy.” She says with a smile as she unclips the collar to put around his neck, he fights her at first but she gets the collar on him and smiles. “You look so handsome! Lucky is your new name.” 

 

He seemed unhappy with her because she put a collar on him but he would get over it. She watches tv for a couple hours before she goes up to her room to try out that new vibrator she bought the other day. She left Lucky in the living room eating food, without really thinking about it she left her bedroom door open like she always does as she strips her clothes then lays out a towel on the bed. She lays on the towel and begins to touch her nipples rubbing them and pinching them lightly as her other hand slowly moves down her body, down her freshly shaved vagina. Her fingers spread open her folds as she begins to toy with her clit until she’s wet. Then she slips two fingers inside herself moaning softly as she toys with her nipples and thrusts her fingers inside herself.

 

She doesn’t hear the nails clicking on the floor as the dog comes into her room, she pulls her fingers out and reaches for the vibrator she’d bought, once her slick fingers grasp it she spreads her legs and then her fingers spread the lips of her pussy and she turns on the vibrator not hearing the dog sniffing the air.

 

Stiles lay across her bed with her legs over the side for better grip, she jerks when the warm tongue begins lapping at her core, “No bad dog!” She scolds him but then the long tongue dives inside her and she moans, “Very bad dog.” But it feels so amazing she doesn’t push his head away, instead she moans as the dogs eats her out, her hand going down to rub at Er clit causing tingles to go up and down her spine. A few minutes later her abdomen muscles are clenching as she cries out a sound of ecstasy, her juices flow over the dogs muzzle as it retreats back to lick itself clean.

 

Stiles’ muscles loosens as she relaxes and she laughs because that just happened and it was one of the best orgasms she’s had. She gets off the bed side stepping Lucky who was still licking his lips and cleaning himself, she goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. She turns on the shower and leans back against the door her mind racing. She still had the vibrator in hand and she looks at it then a thought occurs to her and she puts the vibrator on the counter.

 

The brunette opens the bathroom door and looks at Lucky who was just sitting there with his red dick poking out of its sheath, she swallows and shuts the door again because she’s insane. But then there’s a light scratch at the bathroom door and the dog is pawing at the bathroom door wanting in. She opens the door again and he sits right outside wagging his tail. She smiles and scratches his head then she steps around him going back over to her bed.

 

The girl gets on her bed and pats the mattress telling him to jump up there. Once he’s gotten on the bed she swallows again before she rolls over and pushes her ass in the air. The dog starts sniffing then it starts licking her ass all over before it starts licking her pussy again causing her to moan because she was still sensitive from her first orgasm. Then the dog jumps up on her but he can’t get a good grip so she sits up onto her elbows and the dog puts its paws onto her shoulders as it begins wildly thrust it’s wet hot dick against her.

 

After several tries she spreads her legs a little wider allowing her pussy to slightly open on its own, within three attempts the dogs thick hot cock finds its mark. He thrusts hard into her causing her to moan at being filled so suddenly, but that’s only the tip. Once he’s found his mark the dogs cock fully comes out of its sheath and sinks into her causing her to grip the sheets in tight fists as the animal begins pounding into her. Her moans only increase in volume as the dog changes angle and suddenly his hammering thrusts are hitting her sweet spot each time.

 

Her eyes begin to water as the dog pounds into her and she moans loudly until she begins to feeling something tugging at her pussy with each thrust. “Fuck.” She moans knowing the dog was going to push its knot inside her. She rock back onto the dogs cock as it sinks into her one last time the knot tying them together as the dog shoots stream after stream of hot cum into her. She reaches down rubbing furiously at her clit until she’s crying out with another orgasm.

 

An hour later when the dogs knot has gone down and it moves off her she quickly goes to the bathroom and locks the door as she turns on the shower. Having no idea that her dog has turned into a very hot, very naked man in her bedroom.


End file.
